This invention relates generally to blade guides and blocks or inserts used on such guides to stabilize a circular saw blade or band saw blade of a saw mill. More specifically, this invention relates to an air jet containing blade guide for use in cleaning the kerf of a work piece and to inserts for saw blade guides.
Broadly speaking, blade guides have long been known and used for stabilizing both band saw and circular saw blades in saw mills. While some early saw blade guides, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 425,105 to R. McChesney issued on Apr. 8, 1890, use inserts or blocks which are removably fastened to the saw blade guide by means of threaded fasteners, none of these prior art inserts use cap screws for holding the inserts in place which are countersunk within the insert which are threadably inserted onto and removed from a blade opposing surface of the insert and guide surface upon which the insert is mounted. Moreover, none of the prior art inserts which are mounted on the blade guides are constructed of aluminum brass or aluminum bronze. Further, none of the prior art guides upon which inserts are mounted contain air passageways which open toward the kerf of the work piece being formed in the mill in which the guide and insert is mounted therein.
By means of my invention, these and other difficulties encountered using prior art guides and inserts are substantially eliminated.
It is an object of my invention to provide a novel metal insert for a blade guide of a saw mill.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a novel metal insert for a blade guide which is removably attachable to the guide.
It is a further object of my invention to provide a novel metal insert for a blade guide which is constructed of aluminum bronze or brass.
It is another object of my invention to provide a novel air jet containing blade guide for either a band or circular saw mill.
Briefly, in accordance with my invention there is provided a metal insert for a saw blade guide for stabilizing a saw blade. The insert comprises a block of material attachable to a saw blade guide. The material is selected from the group consisting essentially of aluminum-copper alloys of bronze and of brass which have a Brinell Hardness Number of between about 110 to 321.
Further, in accordance with my invention, there is provided a blade guide for mounting a blade stabilizing insert thereon. The guide includes a base plate and a block disposed on the base plate and recessed from a free end of the base plate. The block defines an interiorly threaded blind hold forming an air inlet port which opens onto a surface of the block for attachment thereto of an exteriorly threaded air outlet connector of a remote high pressure air source. The block also defines a hollow air passageway extending from the air inlet port to an opening on a side of the block which faces a work piece when the guide is disposed in an operative position in a saw mill. The opening is disposed at about the same level as that of a saw blade being stabilized by the guide when the latter is operatively positioned.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description and attached drawings upon which, by way of example, only the preferred embodiments of my invention are illustrated.